Forever
by Hieigirl17
Summary: Sequel to Secrets. Kenji is a spoiled brat while Aya is a well behaved smart girl. Megumi has a plan to change the wild Kenji. Sorry, bad summary. AU
1. Chapter 1

A/N: Ok! I have finally gotten around to starting the sequel! Yay! I hope you like it.

Disclaimer: I don't own Rurouni Kenshin

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sano tossed the news paper to Megumi, life had really settled down for them. They had twins, one boy and one girl, at the age 12. The boy's name was Zanza and the girl was Yuki.

In the depts. of the paper there was an article about a gang out east.

"Sano listen to this, young Kenji Himura of the Crimson clan has been charged with rape, theft, and destruction of property. His trial will be on the 17th of May." She flipped a few pages to the main story. Kenji is said to be a 'playa' and considered the most handsome man in the east."

Sano rolled his eyes. "Sounds like Kenshin and Kaoru are too kind on their kid."

Megumi nodded and turned the page. On the next page there was another article relating to a former brother gang.

"Aya Shinomori is only 16 but will this year be graduating college. When asked about education she said "I've just always been interested in learning ever since I was really young." Not only is this girl intelligent but kind hearted as well. "She'd give you the shirt off her back." says former classmate Amy Shrine."

"Weird." Sano replied.

"Hey Sano, let's do it."

He groaned, what kind of mess was she planning?

"Kenji needs a serious attitude readjustment and I think she's the one to do it. I mean come on, Kenji's not going to jail, the Crimson clan won't let that happen."

"Ok, whatever."

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Weeks passed and Kenji was proven not guilty. Megumi put her plan into action.

"Hello, Kaoru?"

"Megumi? Is that you?"

"Yeah, I heard about your son."

"Oh, yeah. I don't know what happened, he's just so rebellious."

"I was actually wondering if he could maybe, come stay with us for awhile?"

"Sure, I mean if you think that will help."

"Yeah, I have some plans."

"Ok so when do you want him?"

"Can you get him here around the 30th?"

"Yeah sure, I don't know how he'll take to it but he'll probably be happy to leave here." Kaoru chuckled.

"Ok well I'm looking forward to it. Bye."

"Bye."

One task down, now it was time to call the Shinomori family.

"Hello?"

At first Megumi didn't recognize the feminine voice, because it was most defiantly not Misao.

"Hi, may I ask who I'm speaking with?"

"Aya."

"Oh Aya, may I speak with your mother?"

"Sure."

After a brief moment Misao was on the phone.

"Hello."

"Misao, it's Megumi."

"Megumi! Hi!"

"I read about your brilliant daughter."

"All the way out there? Wow, she'll be pleased."

"I was actually wondering if maybe she could come stay out here with me and Sano for awhile."

"Sure, I'll check and see if she wants to go."

After another brief silence Misao was back.

"She's love to, when she we send her?"

"I'd like her here around the 30th."

"Go it. She'll see you then. Bye."

"Bye."

With a sigh Megumi waited.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Aya sat patiently by the west wing of the airport where Megumi had agreed to pick her up. Her ebony hair was a little past her shoulders and pushed back with a light blue head band. (A/N: No I don't mean one of those athletic ones.) Her sundress went to about an inch above her knee and was light blue to match her hair piece. On her feet was a simple pair of blue flip-flops. Simple yet elegant.

On the other side of the building Sano was picking up Kenji, who was late.

Eventually the red head showed up. He had his hair tied up in a high ponytail and was wearing sunglasses. His attire consisted of a simple white tank top and navy blue gym shorts.

He slid into the passenger seat.

"Hello Kenji." Sano almost groaned.

"Hey, so you're like a friend of my parents right?"

"Yeah. So just out of curiosity, did you really commit all those crimes?"

"Well yes and no. I did steal that car, that girl came on to me, and I did run the car into the side of that house."

"You don't know me very well and you're trusting me with this information?"

Kenji shrugged.

"Well I guess I should inform you that we're going to have another guest with us. A girl."

Kenji jumped at that. (A/N: Did I mention he was a playa?)

"I'm fine with girls. How old?"

Sano was scared for his daughter's safety.

"About your age."

Kenji smiled, there were many girls that didn't want him.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Megumi finally got around to picking up Aya.

She didn't look at all like she'd thought. She'd expected a petite little girl like Misao, but this girl was actually on the tall side and very curvy.

"Hello Megumi, I'd like to thank you for inviting me." She smiled.

"No problem, I'd like to tell you that you won't be the only one staying with us. We invited a boy about your age to stay with us too. Plus I have to twelve year olds."

"Oh that's fine, I have a 12 year old brother."

Megumi liked this girl, she was kind and polite.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Kenji stared wide-eyed at the girl.

Her icy blue eyes were innocent and beautiful.

"My, my, how beautiful." Kenji took her hand in his and gave it a kiss.

Aya saw right through him.

"Thank you. Mr.?"

"Kenji Himura, and you my love?"

"Aya Shinomori, and please don't call me your love."

Megumi and Sano stood back and observed, she hadn't known it would work out so well.

Kenji snaked his arm around her waist. Slowly he inched his hand towards her butt and gave it a playful squeeze.

"Umm, Kenji, I don't know how the girls in your hometown act but I would greatly appreciate it if you removed your hand."

"Yes Ma'am."

"Listen Kenji, I'll tolerate you for so long but if you push it too far, you're going to regret it."

Megumi smiled, this was perfect.

"Come on Baby, you obviously don't know I'm the Crimson heir."

"Well 'baby', you obviously don't know I'm the Kunai heir."

"That makes you Aoshi's little girl."

"Yeah. What do you know of him?"

"A real jackass."

"That was daddy before the accident."

Megumi and Sano looked at each other. They then went inside.

"So Aya what exactly happened to your dad?"

"When mom was pregnant for the second time dad and I went out to get her something to eat when a drunk driver hit us. I only had a few scrapes, but daddy almost lost his life. Now he's really calm and collective."

Sano smirked.

"I never knew an Aoshi like that. It's hard to believe."

Aya nodded.

Zanza and Yuki walked in at that moment.

"Oh, I should start cooking. It should be done shortly."

The two were left to explore.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A/N: Ugh! I rambled a bit at the end. Sorry! Well please review.


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: Ok sorry for the EXTEREMELY late update. Oh and I'd like to mention some mistakes from the first chapter. When Kenji is in the car with Sano it should actually say 'There weren't many girls who didn't want him' and well I had another one but now I forgot it so sorry for the screw ups.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Forever**

Chapter 2

"You ain't normal are you?" Kenji watched Aya as she sat in the library and studied some of the books.

"You ain't?" Aya scoffed.

"Well excuse me miss perfect."

"Tell me Kenji, how in the world were you ever able to survive this long?"

"What'd you mean?"

"School isn't your thing is it?"

"Well having fun isn't your thing is it?" He shot back.

"There's a time for wok and a time for play." (A/N: I said this to my friend the other day, he told me I needed to loosen up, obviously he doesn't know the real me, muhaha!)

"All work and no play makes jack a dull boy."

"Ugh, I have no time for a cliché war."

Yuki and Zanza stood back and watched from the door way.

"I hate to interrupt but dinner's ready." Yuki called out.

"Food!" Kenji darted out the door.

"Thank you." Aya gracefully followed behind.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The entire family, plus two, sat together at the table.

"So, how was your day?" Sano asked his twins.

"Good." Zanza answered suspiciously fast.

"Zanza got into a fight today. Some kids who said they were from the Okawa gang." Yuki ratted him out.

"Zanza, the Okawa clan isn't a clan to be messed with, they wiped out half of the Kunai clan!" Megumi scolded.

"Sorry mother."

Aya let out a deep sigh.

"Yeah, I've heard about that." Kenji shot a glare at Aya.

"Ya know what, sure what my father did was bad but I'm sure you've done worse, rape maybe?"

"Don't you dare pin that on me."

Aya gave him a stern look.

"Children, please." Megumi broke it up.

"Sorry." Aya whispered.

"Wow, I could definitely see where Aya got her fiery personality but you Kenji, Kenshin's wrath was only a rumor." Sano chuckled.

They finished up their dinner and prepared for bed.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Kenji and Aya had to share a room with Zanza and Yuki. (A/N: It's a big room.)

"Why the hell do I have to sleep here?" Kenji groaned.

"Why do you care?" Aya walked out of the bathroom wearing her red pajama pants and white tank-top.

"Damn, girl." Kenji looked her up and down.

Kenji was merely in his gray boxers.

"The real question is why do you guys have stay in here?" Zanza complained.

"Hey Aya, how about you cuddle with me?" Kenji wrapped one arm around her waist.

"Didn't I mention something about those hands?"

Kenji pulled away and plopped down in bed.

"So do you guys always share a room?" Aya questioned.

"Nope, this is our second home, our other home is being fixed up."

"Ah." Aya nodded.

She too laid down in her bed.

The entire room became silent except for light breathing. They all drifted off to sleep.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Aya woke up first. She could smell eggs and bacon cooking downstairs.

Kenji was sprawled out in his bed, tossing and turning.

"Kenji?"

"Hm?" He groaned.

"Are you awake?"

"Would I be talking if I weren't?" He replied, eyes still shut.

"Well then get up."

"What are you my mother?" Kenji sat up.

"Trust me Kenji, if you even want a chance with me then you better straighten yourself up."

"What did I do?" He pulled on a shirt and pants and followed after her.

She stopped right before the kitchen entrance causing Kenji to bump into her.

"Hey-"

Aya clamped her hand over his mouth.

"So your opinion on the two?" Sano questioned his charming wife.

"She's too uptight." She replied.

Kenji quirked his eyebrow at Aya as if to mock her.

"But he's way too care free."

Aya stuck her tongue out at Kenji.

Which was a big mistake on her part.

Kenji pressed her up against the wall and took her tongue into his mouth.

She slapped quietly and gave him a disgusted look.

"You know you liked it." He whispered placing a chaste kiss on her ear, which she ignored.

"Ok follow my lead."

Aya let out a loud yawn as she stretched.

"Good morning!" She smiled.

Kenji followed his usual morning routine of saying nothing.

"Grab a plate and help yourselves." Megumi said, not once taking her eyes from the news paper.

"Thanks." Aya smiled.

Kenji and Aya joined the couple at the table.

"So Kenji, I assume you're not doing anything later?"

"No, why?" He was unsure of her sudden rush of kindness.

Aya rolled her eyes.

"Well I realized you're right Kenji, I should give you a chance. I mean no girl can resist you, right?"

Then the gears started to turn.

"And how can I resist such a beautiful girl? We'll go right after breakfast." He threaded his fingers with hers.

Megumi and Sano were dumfounded.

Why the change of heart?

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Phew, that's over with." Aya pulled her hand from Kenji's.

"So the point of this is?"

"She thinks I'm too uptight and thinks you're too carefree right?"

Kenji nodded.

"Don't you think it's odd that you and I are here together?"

"Well, kinda."

"If you think a bout it we were invited here so we could fix each other. They wanted you to make me loosen up and wanted me to make you calm down."

"Oh, so now we're going to pretend to date and then change back when we go back home."

"Exactly, now I hate to say this but f we're going to make this work we have to know everything about each other."

"But we still get to act the part right?"

"If you're asking if you get to kiss me," She sighed. "Yes."

"Yes!"

And the planned commenced.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A/N: Chapter two, done! Anyway, I was going to write something happy but after I got a phone call from my sis I'm all pissed off. My sister broke up with her boyfriend last week because supposedly he was going out with her for a bet, which you know if he's a jerk then whatever but tonight is homecoming and my sis still wants to be friends with this guy so she goes up to apologize to him. So she's all like I'm sorry and asks him about the bet and he doesn't respond, if that doesn't say guilty I don't know what does. So then he's holding a corsage so my sis is like who's that for, wondering about his new girlfriend. Then he says well my parents are mad at you. Like my sister cares! But now she's all pissed that he was such a jerk. But my dad sure was making fun this kid, lol. Anywho, if you actually read that thanks for caring. Well thanks for reading and please review.


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: I'm so proud of myself! I'm finally updating!

Disclaimer: I don't own Rurouni Kenshin

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Forever**

Chapter 3

She couldn't believe she was actually doing this.

"I hate you."

"Come on baby, I want my girl to look hot."

"No, you want me to look like a whore."

Aya turned in the mirror to see all aspects of her body.

She was wearing a miniskirt that was way to mini, a black leather tube-top that showed way too much of her breasts, and she wasn't sure what the hell was up with the black leather boots.

"It's a turn on." He wrapped his arms around her waist and kissed the back of her neck.

"I thought I told you that we only do that in public."

Kenji couldn't help but chuckle.

"But I love you so much!" He teased.

"Me or my body?"

Kenji said nothing.

"I think I'll just stick with a pair of shorts and a tank-top. Is that good enough for your 'girl'?"

"You joke now but girls back home would love to be in your position."

"That's probably so, I didn't say you weren't handsome."

"So you do want me?"

"That's not what I said."

"I give up."

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The two beside each other at dinner.

It'd been about a week since they'd arrived.

"It seems you two have grown closer." Sano broke the silence.

"Yeah." Aya replied snuggling close to Kenji.

"Tomorrow if you two aren't to busy I want to so you the city. You know, where your parents used to hang out, stuff like that."

"I'm in!" Kenji declared.

"That'd be great."

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sano and the two teens were sitting back in Sano's car as they drove for what seemed like forever.

The building was tall but old, the paint was peeling and the windows were cracked.

"This is the Kunai hideout. Or rather was."

Sano proceeded inside.

"Our weekly meetings happened here. Emotions went wild in here, especially after Kaoru arrived. About a week later Misao announced to everyone she was pregnant. Aoshi was a real asshole in this room too, disgracing the gang like that." Sano seemed somewhat pissed.

Kenji gave her a glance.

"Shut up." She murmured to him.

"When Megumi told him that Misao was pregnant he went ballistic. If I were Misao I would have stripped him of his title and banned him from ever stepping foot on Kunai turf again!"

"Umm, Sano, that's kinda her dad you're talking about." Kenji interrupted his rant.

"It's fine, I realize he was a totally selfish man."

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Next, Sano took them to the place where Kenshin's party had taken place.

"Kenji have you ever meet Hiko before?"

"No, my parents have mentioned him but nothing more."

"Hiko had arranged for Kenshin to marry this girl named Tomoe for his own selfish wants. At Kenshin's birthday party that was held here Kaoru and Tomoe finally met and Kenshin got into a lot of trouble. Hiko hasn't forgive Kenshin for getting Kaoru pregnant to this day. I have it all on tape if you're interested in seeing it later. Oh and Aoshi and Misao also got back together after their big fight."

"What fight?" Aya questioned.

"I'd figured they hadn't told you. Well right before your mom found out she was pregnant Aoshi had fallen into the trap of another woman. She pretended to love him and he completely removed your mother from his life, which strictly went against the code Okina had left for him. This woman was actually working of another clan and they wiped out half of the Kunai gang. Aoshi's title was nearly stripped but Misao had a heart."

"It's funny how details are left out." She sighed.

"If you need blackmail I'm the guy to call."

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The last stop was the old Crimson Hideout. It was a rather grand estate and looked rather new.

"Kenshin rarely came here after Hiko moved, he lived closer to his brother clans. This is where I was formally introduced to Kenshin, even though I was probably high. Aoshi and I were pretty close friends back then."

"This place is amazing, why would he use it?" Aya asked.

Sano shrugged.

"This is grandeur compared to the rat hole we live in now." Kenji sneered.

"I know why my father left, but why did Kenshin?" Aya inquired.

"Memories I guess. And there are just so many here…"

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A/N: I should update faster next time, maybe…


	4. Chapter 4

A/N: Sorry for the late update guys! It seems that time just slips away.

Disclaimer: I still don't own Rurouni Kenshin, if I did my ideas would be in the series, or at least some of them…

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Forever**

Chapter 4

A whole month had passed at the Venom hideout and Kenji and Aya were still playing there little game.

"Gosh, it's really cool that Aya and Kenji are as close as they are." Sano yawned before crawling into bed.

"It's fake Sano."

"Huh?"

"Please, they did this on purpose, I'm not totally sure why though."

"You honestly think it's just an act?"

"I know it is, or at least started that way."

"You mean they're actually starting to fall in love?"

"I think so. They don't know it yet but I've invited their parents to come by and visit, things will turn really interesting really fast."

"Good night woman." Sano reached to shut off his bed-side lamp.

"Good night."

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

July was hot and Kenji and Aya rarely left the house.

"Ugh, I'm so bored." Aya whined.

"We could have sex."

Aya paused and blushed. "It's too hot."

"Wait, did you actually just consider it?!"

"No!" She declared.

He sat down next to her on the couch and wrapped his arm around her.

"Let's take a nap."

"I guess that'd be alright." She shifted so she could lie beside him.

He closed his eyes but she just lie wide awake, her heart racing.

"I heard that there's a carnival opening tomorrow, we should go."

"Yeah." She whispered.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Aya had woken up to Kenji still sleeping so decided to head out to the mall.

She was confused, her feelings towards Kenji were becoming cloudy.

She needed to pick something cute to wear at the carnival.

Then she stopped dead in her tracks, she was trying to impress Kenji!

"What am I doing?" She sighed and leaned against the window of a shoe store. "Am I really falling in love with him?"

She pushed herself up and carried on.

"I guess I am."

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

It was beginning to get dark so Aya changed into her new clothes.

She slipped on a short jean skirt and a baby blue short sleeved shirt. She was wearing flip flops to match.

"Great, you're ready." Kenji walked in without even knocking.

"What would have happened if I would have been naked right now?"

"I would have gotten rather excited, now let's go." He grabbed her hand and led her out of the room.

He was wearing a simple white tank-top and navy blue gym shorts.

"We're going to the carnival." Kenji stated to Sano as ran out the door.

"Kenji, are you in a hurry?"

"Yeah, I really wanna be alone with you."

"Huh?"

"Never mind. Let's go."

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

There was a rainbow of lights at every turn and the smell of cotton candy filled the air.

"Come on baby, let's ride that one first." Kenji led her to a ride that went up in the air and spun.

"Ok."

She wasn't exactly sure about Kenji's weird behavior but she went along anyway.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"You are an evil woman." Sano sat on the steps while his wife leaned against the wall.

"It's been a long time since we've seen them."

All of a sudden there was a knock at the door.

Megumi opened it revealing both the Shinomori and Himura families.

"Megumi!" Misao called out and hugged the older woman.

"Misao, you're still very energetic."

"Misao, I'm sure Megumi doesn't need you jumping all over her." Aoshi scolded her like a child.

"Whatever." Misao made her way inside with the others following behind.

"Sano, you're looking well." Kenshin smiled.

"Are you ever well when your wife is as cruel as mine?"

"Oh, when did you and Megumi get married?" Kaoru questioned.

"To make an extremely long story short it was a few years before you came the leader of the Crimson clan, but honestly you don't want to talk about that."

Every jaw in the room dropped.

"It just proves that we can keep our secrets better than all of you." She winked.

Her gaze then fell upon a rather tall boy who looked a lot like Aoshi.

"I'm assuming that you're Aya's younger brother?"

"AJ." He said almost coldly. They say the apple doesn't fall too far from the tree.

There were also too slutty (A/N: Is that a word? Oh well it is now) looking girls chatting and a skinny raven haired guy behind Kaoru.

"These are some of Kenji's friends." She explained.

"Ah yes, Aya and Kenji have already left. We should go join them at the carnival." Megumi led them out the door. No one tries to fool Megumi and gets away with it.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Kenji and Aya were sitting on the curb by the ferris wheel.

"It's a beautiful night." Aya gazed up at the moon and stars.

"Yeah." Kenji was secretly examining Aya's every feature.

She peered over and looked deep into his eyes.

"Aya, I really need to tell you something."

"Yeah?"

"Aya I-"

"Kenji!" Two high-pitched feminine sequels cried. It was Candy and Baby, his to 'girlfriends'.

"Fuck." He murmured.

"Aya!" Misao called to her daughter.

"Mom?"

Misao hugged her daughter tight.

Kenji's girls were jumping all over him, kissing his face and whispering things into his ear.

"Kenji." His dark haired friend pulled him away from the girls.

"Seth, hey what's up?"

Aya finally broke away from her mother's embrace.

"Well let's not waste a good night, two fine ladies and a dark place we could really get this going." Seth smiled.

Kenji glanced over his shoulder and Aya who was staring in shock.

"I'm gonna have to sit this one out."

Aya felt relieved.

"What you going soft on me? I gotta tell the guys back home." Seth whipped out his cell.

"No! I just really don't want anyone pissed at me right now."

Aya glared at him. "Don't let me ruin your fun."

She then stormed off to the parking lot.

Kenji's friends pushed him in the opposite direction. He was going to regret this.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Kenji finally got home at 3am.

He and Aya had been moved to a guest bedroom early that month so he tried not to wake his sleeping beauty.

But to his surprise she was already awake.

"Aya?"

All her belongings were packed in suit cases.

"I'm going home tomorrow night." She whispered.

"What?! Why?!"

"What do you care anyway?"

"Aya I'm not done with you yet."

"Oh but you sure were willing to go out with your friends to night."

"Don't start with this crap Aya! Even when I was with them I was thinking of you!"

"Then why did you decided to screw with those girls?!"

"Aya I didn't! I couldn't!"

"Somehow that's hard to believe."

"I swear I didn't! Aya I love you!"

Everything went silent.

"Goodnight Kenji."

She turned her back to him and said nothing else.

The next day not a word was spoken between the two. Aya left that night with a clouded mind and broken heart.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A/N: Next chapter's the epilogue. Sorry that this is going to end so soon but if I were to drag it out it'd be completely boring. Thanks for reading!


	5. Epilogue

A/N: Sorry for the late update! Epilogue everyone!

Disclaimer: I still don't own Rurouni Kenshin.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Forever**

Epilogue

Three years had passed since that fiery summer and the two were now maturing adults. Aya had learned to loosen up a little and Kenji really began to crack down on his studies, he'd actually managed to pull off a scholarship. Someone had requested the presence of Aoshi out in the area of the Venom Clan but he had business to attend elsewhere so asked Aya to go in his place. It all happened like this…

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Kenji sat at the Venom hideout. He wasn't quite sure why he was here and Megumi wasn't planning to tell his anything.

"You realize that you're wasting my time right?"

"Just shut up."

All of a sudden the door opened revealing a woman with long black hair tied back into a ponytail wearing a knee-length black dress. Reading glasses adorned her flawless face.

"Sorry I'm late."

Kenji's jaw dropped. "Aya?"

Aya just stared at the handsome man before her. His red hair was tied back as usual but now he wore a plain white t-shirt with a dark gray jacket and a pair of jeans.

"Hey…"

"Sit down. Let's talk." Megumi pointed to a chair right beside Kenji.

Aya gracefully took a seat.

"Three years ago Sano gave me a paper that had the article about Kenji's court date and an Aya's genius success. That's when I decided that I need to step in. Aya was obviously too uptight and Kenji was obviously too wild. When you were staying here I had but one goal, to reform you both just enough to make you tolerable. I saw right through your fake relationship but underneath I saw the new one that was forming. Though your love for each other didn't quite turn out the way you'd have liked, you passed my test."

"Excuse my rudeness but you called us all the way out here just to tell us that?" Aya questioned.

"No, I wanted you two to see your influences on each other."

Aya and Kenji just stared at each other.

"Aya, I'm sorry."

She was taken back by his comment.

"Me too."

"I told you I loved you and I meant it."

"I know. I love you too. I always have."

There was a brief moment of silence.

"You know, it's been a long time since the Kunai and Crimson clan have been back home. If the two clans joined together again in peace it would be amazing." Megumi hinted.

Kenji nodded.

"Aya I love you and I would be truly honored if you'd be my wife."

Aya stared wide eyed.

"Forever and always."

Megumi stood to give the two some privacy. They still had much to discuss.

"I've still got it." Megumi smiled before heading off down the hall.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A/N: Finished! Yay! Thanks for reading everyone!


End file.
